


Worth It

by sgtcalhouns



Category: Wreck-It Ralph (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 15:24:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18055064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sgtcalhouns/pseuds/sgtcalhouns
Summary: Ralph doesn't understand why Felix puts so much effort into his dates with Tamora, but Felix is more than happy to explain.





	Worth It

Ralph was just standing to wipe the mud off himself at the end of their last game when Felix hopped down from the fire escape next to him. 

“Hey, Felix, good work today!” Ralph said.

“Thanks, brother!” was his chipper reply. “And to you, too.”

Felix turned to go, leaving Ralph a bit puzzled. He normally had time for at least a brief chat after work, so the wrecker was curious about what was tearing his friend away from the conversation so soon.

“Where are you off to?” he asked.

“Oh, I’ve got a big surprise planned for Tammy tonight,” he explained excitedly, albeit in hushed tones to prevent anyone from eavesdropping. “I set up a picnic in our favorite spot by the lake, and now I’m going to change clothes and put the champagne on ice.”

“Wow, sounds fancy,” Ralph replied. “What’s the occasion? It’s not your anniversary yet, right?”

“Nope!”

“Is it her birthday or something?” he asked.

“No,” Felix answered. “Truth be told, there is no real ‘occasion,’ I just felt like doing something special for her tonight.”

“But why?” Ralph asked, scratching his head in confusion. “I mean, you already married her, it’s not like you have to win her over.”

Unbeknownst to the pair of friends, Tamora entered their game, stopping around the corner of the apartment building when she heard their conversation.

“Everyone deserves to feel special sometimes, Ralph,” Felix said. “There doesn’t always need to be a reason.”

“Right, but I just don’t get doing something this over-the-top,” he replied. “She already chose to be with you, so you don’t have to prove to her that she should want to.”

“Oh, but brother, I do,” Felix said seriously. “Yes, she decided to marry me, and that has made me happier than I ever thought possible. But that’s not necessarily permanent, she could up and decide to leave any time. I’ve gotta keep showing her how much she means to me or else I don’t deserve to have her in my life.”

“But a big fancy dinner with nice clothes and champagne sure seems like a lot of effort,” he said.

“That may be true, but if it makes her happy, then it’s worth the effort,” Felix smiled. “ _She_  is worth the effort.”

Around the corner, Tamora couldn’t help but smile. Felix certainly did have a penchant for cheesy, romantic monologues, but she knew his words were genuine.

“Whatever you say, buddy,” Ralph said. “I hope you guys have a good time.”

“Thank you, Ralph,” Felix replied. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I’d best be off to–”

Felix had just taken a step toward his home when a hand grabbed him by the shoulder and spun him around. Before he could even process what was going on, a soft pair of lips had been planted on him. He absolutely melted under the familiar kiss, and he reached out to cup his assailant’s cheeks in his hands without ever opening his eyes. Once he had finally been released, he looked up to see his wife standing before him.

“Tammy,” he sighed, gazing up at her with a lovestruck expression. He took a step back to admire her fitted black dress. “You look wonderful.”

“Thank you,” she smiled, pushing his cap down over his eyes. “Is it just me, or do you look a little under-dressed?”

“O-Oh, yes! I’m awful sorry, Tammy, I got caught up in conversation and lost track of time,” he said, removing his cap. “But don’t you worry one bit, I’ll be ready in a jiffy!”

“Alright, I’m holding you to that,” she smirked, leaning down to kiss him one more time before walking toward the house they shared.

Felix watched for a moment as she walked away, exhaling a dreamy sigh. Ralph chuckled and shook his head.

“Man, you’ve got it bad,” he said.

“Oh, I know,” Felix replied, still entranced.

He was shaken from his dream state as Tamora turned around to find that he was exactly where she had left him.

“Fix-It, you comin’ or what?” she asked amusedly.

“I’ll be right there!” he called out to her. He turned, addressing Ralph once more. “You know, you may be right, it might be crazy of me to plan these fancy, romantic gestures for her.”

He gazed after her once more, a goofy smile crossing his face.

“But if it keeps that incredible woman in my life, it is more than worth it.”


End file.
